1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a treating method of preventing putrefaction of and removing the rancidity of cutting oil or grinding oil used in cutting or grinding work and to a treating bag member for use in the method.
2. Prior Art
Cutting oil and grinding oil have heretofore been widely used in the field of various machining works. Recently, there is an increasing tendency of water-contained oils having come to be used owing to increased high-speed of cutting and grinding conditions, advanced tool technique, sense of saving on resources, improvement in oil itself, and so on.
These water-contained cutting and grinding oils contain a variety of organic substances in their constituents, and are used by being diluted with water in time of machining work, along with which abrasive powder, bonding agent and the like are mixed into the oils.
But the water-contained cutting oil and grinding oil, after they have been diluted with water, proliferate bacteria and mold because of temperature rise consequent upon each machining work, decomposed constituents of additives in the oils, and the like, and gradually cause their putrefaction and come to emit rancidity. And when putrefaction progresses, the problem pops up that the oils themselves are polluted or formed with slime by the action of bacteria to reduce the circulation of oils and thus not only to aggravate work site environment due to emission of racidity but also to reduce the service life of machine tools intended for machining.
In view of the circumstances above, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No.210098/1987 disclosed a water treating agent consisting of water-soluble glass containing Ag.sup.+ ion in its composition. The agent is designed to kill germs and microorganisms by the agent making the Ag.sup.+ ion gradually flow out in the water in accordance with dissolution of the glass in the water, and according to this prior art, the agent of the kind described is directed to reduction or removal of germs and microorganisms in the water such as circulation water in a cooling tower, reservoir water in a swimming pool, and the like. But the prior art not only makes no experiment with its application to the prevention intended by this invention of the putrefaction and rancidity of the water-contained cutting and grinding oils but also makes no disclosure of suggestion of such application.
But when glass is nakedly steeped in the water directly as is done in the prior art, the glass combines with the inorganic ion (Fe, Ca, Mg, etc.) in the water to partially form a water-insoluble film on the surface of the glass either to render its dissolution in the water difficult or to make suspended matter and floating substances in the water attach to the surface of the glass to reduce solubility of glass, making it ultimately difficult to expect the stability of effects provided by uniform and continuous dissolution of the glass.